


For once they had been brave. Once for all they are free.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little One Shot about Harry and Louis coming out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For once they had been brave. Once for all they are free.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what to think of this tbh. It's just something I wrote recently and needed to get out of my heart!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always much appreciated x

_It was one of the last winter days and the beach next to the small village was nearly deserted. Just here and there people would walk their dogs or go for a short run. But the cold wind coming from the sea made it nearly impossible to stay out longer._  
No one expected someone to live in the small cottage outside the village at this time of the year. The first tourists wouldn’t arrive before April.  
And no one saw the two boys arriving two days ago.

Louis Tomlinson knew this place from his childhood when he spent one summer weekend there with his grandparents. It was one of the happiest times in his life. Life seemed so easy back then. He made a promise to come back some day but life went on and he kinda forgot about the small cottage by the sea.

Till now, until he needed a place to escape to. A place where fans or paparazzi wouldn’t find them. A place where he could sit alone at the beach and doing nothing than watching the waves going back and forth. A place where they could forget the world around them and be themselves.

**************************************************************************************************************************

It was still dark outside when Louis woke up. After a few moments he realised, he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again. The thoughts and scenarios in his head wouldn’t leave him alone. So he left the bedroom and made his into the kitchen. While waiting for the water to boil to make some tea, he put on some clothes. He found a sweater. His favourite sweater, which wasn’t even his own.

With a cup of tea in his hands to keep him warm, he made his way outside. It was chilly out there but he didn’t mind. He sat down on the last step of a wooden staircase which led down to the beach and he started to think about the last three years of his life. The best and worst three years of his life. How naïve and young they’ve been when everything started. They had no idea how big everything would get. How much their lives would change. They toured the world and filled biggest stadiums. They lived their dreams. Music was his life.

Every single time he stepped on a stage, he needed to remind himself that this was actually his life. Everything was happening so fast.

And somehow on the way he lost himself. People took control. It started with small things. They fought. They thought they would be strong. But at the end they saw it happening but they couldn’t change anything. They were unable to do something against it.

And they couldn’t take the dream away from other three. It has been their dream too.

So at the end his biggest dream turned into his biggest nightmare. He wasn’t allowed to be himself. He wasn’t allowed to show how he really felt. He lived a lie.  
  
Louis knew if he wouldn’t have been able to deal with everything if it wouldn’t have been for him. Harry. His best friend. His soul mate. The love of his life, who was worth every single moment of suffering. From the moment they met at the X-Factor, he knew he would have feelings for him for the rest of his life. He loved him so much it hurt. He couldn’t imagine a life without Harry by his side anymore. And a little smile crossed his face when he realised that he didn’t have to.

 **************************************************************************************************************************

  _Two days ago_

“Are you sure you want to so this?” Louis asked a bit nervous.

“Yes.” A simple answer but Harry has never been surer in his whole life.

They made a decision. The decision not to lie anymore. To finally tell the truth. 

Some fans, Larry shippers as they were called, always thought this would be easy. It would be easy for them to come out. The management couldn’t force them to stay in closet. They were famous and rich. They could do whatever they want. But even after leaving Modest, coming out wasn’t an easy thing to do. Actually it wasn’t about the coming out and admitting they were in a relationship. They knew they wanted to do that. But they had been living a lie for 3 years. 3 years full of lying to fans and even to some friends and family members.

They knew some fans would hate them for lying and some would hate them for making them believe they had a chance. And some would hate them for being gay.  
It wasn’t easy. Even now it wasn’t.

They made a video. 23.45 Minutes. Sitting next to each other on the floor, saying everything they ever wanted to say. Say what they were never allowed to say. They didn’t blame anyone. There was no need to. They wouldn’t waste their energy on people who made them suffer. They wouldn’t waste their energy on things they wouldn’t be able to change anymore. The past was past. They would focus on the future. Their future.  It was a video filled with love, smiles and  hopes. _And Harry’s tears of joy_ , Louis thought looking over at Harry. Finally the “womanizer” days will be over. Forever.  
  
Afterwards they called the boys and their families to make sure they wouldn’t get the info from the newspapers. Of course they knew about their relationship. Harry and Louis were unable to hide their feelings in front of them. Thankfully they have always been supportive. The two of them just didn’t want them to be run over by fans and media. They wanted them to be prepared for the things to come. Mostly for the bad things…

They created a youtube account, uploaded the video, enabled the comments and posted it. They made sure people would see it by posting the links on their twitter accounts. Then they switched off their phones. There was nothing more for them to do.

After all was said and done they took their packed bags and left the house. It was the middle of the night when they left.

They didn’t leave the city to hide or to avoid the reactions. They knew what was coming. They had 3 years to prepare for that moment. A moment they feared and longed for. But now they just wanted to be alone. They needed to be alone. Together. Leaving the world behind. If only for a while.

They didn’t look forward to interviews in which they would have to answer questions they didn’t want to hear though. They didn’t want their relationship to be more important than the band when it came to interviews.  
Their relationship was theirs. Only theirs and they didn’t need the public to analyse it or follow every single step of it.  
  
Soon Harry would fall asleep in the passenger seat. From time to time Louis would look over,   just to make sure he was still there. That he was safe. That this wasn’t a dream.

It was them beginning a new life. Their life.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Louis always loved the ocean. Not that he spend much time there as he grew up in the middle of the country. But it always felt like coming home. The sea never lost its magic to him. The sounds of the waves were calming him. It let him dream. It let him hope. He smelled, breathed and felt freedom each time he came to the ocean. Endless freedom. Even just for a short time.

And it always amazed him how it could be so calm and peaceful one day and completely different the other. It had so many faces. The sea was free to do whatever it wanted. Louis envied it.

**************************************************************************************************************************

He didn’t know long he has been sitting there when he heard someone approaching him.  
Louis didn’t turn around. He didn’t need to. He knew. He felt someone sitting behind him, pulling him close. Resting his head on the other ones’ chest, Louis closed his eyes and inhaled his smell. He relaxed and listened to his heartbeat.

“I love you.”

Between the two of them, not many words were needed. No words would ever be able to describe what they felt. So they just sat there, looking at the ocean. Enjoying each others company.

And as they sat there the sun arose from the horizon turning the ocean and the sky into a deep orange and pink. And as the waves moved it looked like a million diamonds were strewn across a big blanket. It was a beautiful picture. The world was still asleep and so it felt like they’ve been the only people alive. Like this took only place for them.

Seeing the waves slowly kissing the shore awake, letting it know it would always be there and never leave, the two of them knew, they made the right decision

They knew they had to face to world sooner or later. But this moment was just for the two of them.

This was real. There was no going back. No more lying. No more hiding. It felt like the weight of the world was lifted from their shoulders.  
  


For once they had been brave. Once for all they are free.


End file.
